The two chosen kings
|details = You've seen the painting "David and Goliath", right? We got a request to investigate something about it. A Scholar here is the client, so go talk to them. |step1 = /Theme popular among painters/Naples/Scholar/ The Books of Samuel have always been popular among artists - take Michelangelo's David. A man, chosen by God, topples a giant and rescues a people... A belief in heroes has provided comfort to people throughout history. In that vein, there's actually this rumour that I would like you to investigate. |step2 = /Rumours of the sword/Naples/Scholar/ The old testament states that David defeated Goliath by decapitating him with his own sword. Rumour has it that this sword is still around. This is the rumour I would like you to investigate. You should be able to learn more about David in the church. Start your investigation there. |step3 = /Weapons not needed to help the people/Naples/Priest in Church/ David offered up the sword, declaring "All all this assembly shall know that the Lord saveth not with sword nor spear." David ruled over the ancient kingdoms of Israel and Judah. Have you considered heading to Athens? The scholars there undoubtedly have done some research on David. |step4 = /Saul the pursuer, David the pursued/Athens/Scholar/ Though David offered the sword to God, he found himself taking it up again to escape from Saul, the first king of Israel. Even when his life was in danger, David would simply state "Do not fret because of evildoers... for they will wither quickly like the grass." |step5 = /Wandering, and then.../Athens/Scholar/ For David knew that Saul had been chosen by God, and to take up arms against him would be akin to taking up arms against God. But after years in exile, David started to lose faith. And so David and his followers, did the only thing they could: they joined the Philistines as mercenaries. |step6 = /David's change of heart/Athens/Scholar/ They earned their keep through murder and plunder. But even in the throes of lust and avarice, the sight of his followers reduced so low as to steal from one another was enough to bring David back to his senses, and he realized that in submitting to his deepest desires, he had betrayed the Lord. |step7 = /David's repentance/Athens/Scholar/ At that very moment, David received word that Saul had been slain in battle, to the surprise of his followers he began to weep. David realized that no fruits were borne of hatred. His tears were tears of grief... it was then that David's faith was restored. |step8 = /The sword is where?/Athens/Scholar/ I've been investigating the whereabouts of Goliath's sword, but there doesn't seem to be anything of note in the Books of Samuel. There is one image of David again taking up a sword, but it does not state specifically that the sword was Goliath's. Perhaps he offered the sword up again when he established the kingdom of Israel. |step9 = /To the land of Hebron.../Athens/Scholar/ When David was preparing to face Goliath, Saul had bequeathed to him armour and a helmet and prayed for the Lord to protect him. When David founded Israel he prayed for Saul's soul to rest in peace. Wouldn't it make sense that he would then bury the sword in the earth in Hebron? |stepfinal = The two chosen kings/// Though David was a hero, he was not one from birth. The Old Testament tells that David only grew close to the Lord after repenting for his sins. Some have said that David may have buried his sword in Hebron, southeast of Jaffa - perhaps I should explore this possibility further. |discoXP = |cardXP = |reportXP = 24 |reportfame = 15 |item1 = |notes = |preQ1 = |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = Quest Chains/Ten Commandments |landarea = Athens |seaarea = East Mediterranean Sea }}